With development in broadcast and communication technologies, a technology for various broadcast devices and broadcast services has been developed. Recently, a smartphone and a smart television (TV) have been popularized, and various applications can be executed in the smartphone and the smart TV. When one application is being executed in the smartphone, a user may desire to execute the application, which is being executed in the smartphone, in the smart TV. In this case, in general, the user may operate the smart TV along a predetermined path to execute the application which is being executed in the smartphone. In a recent communication environment, there is increasing user demand for an application which is being used by the user to communicate with an application which is being executed in another device. However, as described in the foregoing, it is inconvenient to separately operate the smart TV to execute an application.
To resolve such inconvenience, there is a need for a technology for allowing communication between an application of one device and an application of another device.